Hunger for the Great Light
by DeDe324
Summary: 'Here you go, you dirty girl...' Murphy was just trying to pass the time and get a drink while his twin was on a date. He didn't realize the drink would be quite so sweet. Murph/OFC
1. Hunger for the Great Light

**Author's Note:** Hey kids. I'm back. Miss me? So, when I started writing/posting I pretty much decided when it came to the Boondock fandom I was going to stick with Connor. He is my favorite and doesn't get nearly enough love in this fandom (IMHO). But for some reason, Murphy started pouting at me and wanted to play too. And here's what came from that. This is pure smut. I mean, I guess you could say slight PWP, but overall it's just Murphy/OFC smut one-shot. I doubt I will revisit this pairing, but who knows what the future holds...? It has nothing to do with my "Make This Go On Forever"/"Ashes & Wine" arc, completely separate.

I need to thank **AislingIsobel** and **Rhanon Brodie** before I forget. They read over this at the various stages and held my hand when necessary. So much love to you both. And after you all read this, mosey on over to their stories. I promise you won't be disappointed.

Again, this is just smut. So if you aren't into that, you may want to head back the way you came from. Otherwise, enjoy... I'm pretty sure this is the smuttiest I've ever managed to be.

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim to the Boondock universe. If I did... well... things would be very, very different. All credit for Boondock goes to Troy Duffy, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, etc. All I gots is little Riley. "Hunger for the Great Light" is all Dave Matthews Band. If you haven't heard it, look it up. So. Good.

**Hunger for the Great Light**

"_I wanna be your hunger... I wanna see you open wide... and when I go down for you... I wanna blow your mind..."_

Bored.

He really wasn't used to this feeling. Usually Connor could be found across the room, bending his ear with a bad joke or forcing him to go out for a drink. But his brother was nowhere to be seen, off with some girl that he had met the week before. Leaving Murphy by himself. A rarity.

The dark haired twin stubbornly twisted the knob of the archaic television back and forth, the screen filled with static and a black and white picture. He punched the side of the box, trying to clear the picture, but only succeeding in giving himself a set of sore knuckles. Frustrated, he abruptly flipped off the set and rubbed his hands over his face. Gnawing his thumbnail, he glanced at the clock.

"'alf pas' ten," he muttered, glowering as the second hand moved sluggishly, dragging the moments. Connor wouldn't be back until at least 2:00 am and most likely wouldn't be alone if all went well. With a grunt, Murphy shoved himself to his feet, yanking his coat off the arm of the moth-eaten couch. He pulled it over his broad shoulders, slipping his rosary under his thin black tee, shivering as the cool wood settled against his chest. Checking his pockets for his wallet and keys, he glanced around the apartment before he ducked out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

* * *

The glass seemed to be mocking him two hours later.

Murphy scowled at the pint in front of him, poking it with his finger, watching the liquid move to and fro with the slight shove. He let out a sigh and glanced around the bar, hoping that somewhere, something would catch his interest. The music was too loud, the bass vibrating harshly down his spine. Writhing bodies were packed on the dance floor, the sharp tang of sweat in the air.

The bar couldn't be less like McGinty's if he had planned it. He had made his way to the opposite side of town, as far as three straight cigarettes would take him, knowing that Connor would probably manage to bring his date to the Irish pub at some point if they weren't there already. He knew his brother wouldn't have minded seeing him there, but he thought he would attempt to be a gentleman, let the date have his lighter half to herself, just this once.

"I don't think you could look more out of place if you tried…"

Murphy started, his eyes quickly shifting towards the sound of the voice. Full glossy pink lips smirked at him, a tiny diamond just below her lip catching the harsh light above the bar. His eyes traveled over a button nose with a smattering of freckles to meet a pair of dark green eyes smudged and rimmed with black.

"Aye?" he finally replied, turning his body on the stool to give his full attention, resting his arms on the bartop.

The petite brunette gave him a grin as her hands moved to pull her long dark hair into a high ponytail, the neck of her shirt falling to expose a creamy white shoulder offsetting a neon yellow strap. "No offense meant, you just look like you wish you were anywhere else."

Murphy gave a chuckle, moving his finger around the rim of his beer glass. "Et's no'so ba'," he replied, raising his voice to be heard over the thumping bass.

She raised a thin, dark eyebrow at him as she grabbed a rag from under the bar and wiped down the top. "If that's supposed to convince me, try a little harder," she told him, lifting his glass to wipe up the condensation that had gathered under it. "You haven't even taken off your coat," she pointed out, jerking her chin. "Meeting someone perhaps?"

He wrapped his fingers around the glass and leaned forward, shaking his head. "Just takin' me time," he told her. "An' ye weren't th' one dat served me dis sad 'cuse fer a pint. 'less ye shrunk." "An' gained a set o' nice tits," he thought to himself, his eyes flickering to her chest.

The brunette snorted and grabbed the glass from him, replacing it with a fresh pint of a darker brew. "Didn't think you struck me as a Stella man considering you winced with every sip you managed to suffer down. And I just got back here about ten minutes ago. Bruce probably screwed your order."

Murphy wrinkled his nose before lifting the new glass to his mouth, swallowing a mouthful, relaxing as the stout moved down his throat. "Aye, dat's much bet', girl," he approved. "An' wha' I 'ad wanted in th' firs' place."

She gave him a wink. "Next time open your mouth. No one benefits from you suffering in silence." Her focus shifted and she lifted a finger to let someone know she'd be right with them before turning her gaze back to Murphy. "Have to tend other paying customers. If you need anything, just give a holler."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ye wan' ta give me a name? Or shoul' I jus' bellow?"

A smiled played over her lips. "Riley, just ask for Riley," she told him, patting her hand on the bar and walking to the other end.

Murphy lifted his pint to his mouth, taking a healthy swig as he eyed her swaying backside appreciatively.

* * *

"No' e'en a peek den, lass?"

Murphy grinned as he watched Riley toss her head back and laugh. The night had crept on with Riley making sure he was never without a drink and seeming to linger a little longer each time she returned.

"I told you that was Mardi Gras," she replied, folding her arms on the bar and leaning towards him. "I don't see any beads, so tell me, what do you have to offer?"

He gave her a wink. "Me charm an' good looks shoul' be 'nough, I reckon."

She gave a giggle, her green eyes sparkling. "Thinking mighty high of yourself, aren't you?"

The Irishman gave her a shrug. "'ealthy bou' o' confidence ne'er 'urt anyone, las' I checked." He drained what was left of his beer as she slid a new pint in front of him. "Wha' ef I buy ye a drin'? Den ca' I ge' a loo'?" he asked hopefully, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Riley bit her lower lip and shook her head as she placed his empty glass in the bin. "I'm a bartender, Murph. I ca' buy me own drinks," she returned, attempting her version of his brogue.

Murphy let out a bark of laughter. "Dat was terrible, girl! Was dat 'posed ta be me?"

A flush came over her cheeks. "Not all of us can have the sexy accent happening for us," she replied.

Murphy leaned closer. "Ye tink I'm sexy den?" he asked, his voice lower, his brogue rougher.

The side of Riley's mouth quirked. "I said your _accent_ is sexy. Let's not get carried away."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S 1:45! LAST CALL! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BAR TO CLOSE YOUR TABS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Murphy and Riley glanced up at the bouncer's booming voice as the crowd stumbled towards the bar.

"You need to go?" she asked, her eyes watching as he pulled out a handful of bills and tossed them on the bar.

Murphy met her gaze, cocking his head to the side. "Ye go' a reason fer me ta stay?" he asked as he pocketed his wallet.

Riley chewed her lower lip as a group gathered halfway down the bar. "Let me close people out and clean up a little and… I dunno… would you wanna get breakfast with me? I usually stop at the diner 3 doors down after my shift. Wouldn't mind some company…" She trailed off and gave him a shrug, her left arm crossed over her chest, her hand gripping her bicep just above the elbow.

Murphy nodded slowly, considering. It wasn't as if he had anywhere to really go except back home. And considering Connor's date, he wasn't sure if that was the most desirable option. "A'righ'. I ca' wai' fer ye. Ma' needs ta eat."

Riley gave him a smile before moving down the bar. "Just give me 30 minutes."

* * *

Murphy watched as Riley perused the menu and chewed her bottom lip "Thought ye said ye came 'ere a lot?" he remarked as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she lowered the menu. "I do… why?"

He drained the last mouthful of black coffee and shrugged. "Ye 'ave been lookin' at the menu fer at leas' 15 minutes now," he pointed out as he tapped his empty mug against the Formica.

Riley gave him a shrug in return. "I'm just shit at decisions. Especially at breakfast. I mean, do I want sweet? Or do I want savory? There are just so many choices!"

"Wan' me ta order fer ya?" Murphy joked.

Her eyes lit up. "Would you? It would make things so much easier. And I wouldn't be holding you up anymore since you barely even glanced at your menu."

"Um," Murphy sputtered. "I wa' jokin', lass. I don' know wha' ye like."

She cocked her head to the side. "And as you can see, neither do I." She held the menu out to him. "Surprise me."

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Dis some sor' o' test?"

Riley gave him a grin as the waitress approached the table with a fresh pot of coffee. "We decided?" she asked tiredly, topping off their mugs.

"Aye," Murphy replied, his eyes on Riley. "I'll 'ave th' pancakes wi' extra butter an' blueberries. Two si's o' bacon. An' fer da lass…" He thought for a moment, tapping his finger against his chin. "Th' chocolate 'azelnut crepes, extra sauce o' th' si' an' a si' o' scrambled eggs."

"With lots of cheese," Riley piped up, a slow grin settling over her face.

The waitress quickly jotted it down. "Comin' right up," she replied before making her way towards the kitchen.

Murphy turned his gaze back to Riley, his mouth lifted in a half smirk. "An' 'ow'd I do?" he asked, rubbing a finger over his lip.

She narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully, cradling her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on the tabletop. "Not bad, Irish," she told him after a moment. "But what girl isn't a sucker for Nutella?"

He let out a chuckle, wrapping his hands around his coffee mug.

* * *

"Well, this is me," Riley murmured, stopping at the door.

Murphy glanced at the door before turning back to Riley. "Aye, weren't far t'all," he remarked, his eyes flicking back to her.

She gave him a smile, lifting her bag a little higher on her shoulder. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight. You helped the time pass."

He gave her a mock salute. "'ere ta serve, wha' can I say?"

She giggled quietly. "I'll keep that in mind." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Good night, Murphy."

As she turned to slip her key into the door, Murphy's hand shot out to her elbow and gently turned her towards him.

"Murphy, wha-"

He cut her off, his mouth pressed to hers, swallowing the surprised gasp that fluttered up from her throat. At first, her lips were frozen beneath his in shock. As he began to pull away, she responded, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as his moved to her waist, his fingers resting just under her shirt.

He groaned quietly as her tongue slid against his, the taste of hazelnut and chocolate exploding over his taste buds. He leaned his body forward, pushing her hard against the door. He felt her fingers thread through his hair as she pressed her own body even closer. His fingers dug into her skin and he hissed into her mouth as her fingers tightened in his dark hair, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip in retaliation.

Slowly Murphy pulled back, pecking her lips once... twice... three times before reluctantly moving his mouth away, his nose against hers. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, a smirk playing over his lips. He watched, her eyes still closed, her lips parted and swollen as she struggled to catch her breath. Finally her eyes opened, her pupils blown.

"Well," she murmured, her tongue darting over her lower lip. "That was unexpected."

He gave her a grin, his fingers dipping just below her waist band. "Full o' su'prises," he replied.

She giggled quietly before shifting beneath him. "So, umm…"

Murphy cocked his head to the side, taking her in. "Di' I move ta fast fer ye, girl?"

Riley shook her head. "No… I'm just trying to think of a way to ask if you want to come in without being too forward," she replied, her lashes lowered.

Murphy gave a chuckle. "Tink we may be pas' dat. Maybe just as' me? Or…" He glanced up and down the hallway before fixing his gaze back on her. "I coul' be jus' fi' ou' 'ere," he teased before pulling her back in for another heated kiss.

She pushed him back gently with one hand just before their lips touched, reaching behind her with the other for the doorknob. "As nice as that sounds, I do have neighbors," she pointed out, carefully turning the knob and opening her front door. "I can promise and do much more if we move it inside," she purred, taking a step back into the apartment, letting her bag drop to the floor and kicking her shoes to the side.

Murphy ran a hand through his hair, a grin on his face. "Well, when ye pu' et dat way," he replied, stepping over the threshold. "I'd love ta come en ef'n yer still offerin'."

She gave him a wink as she started walking backwards. "Just close the door and turn the deadbolt," she told him as she disappeared into the kitchen.

He kicked the door shut and slid the locks into place.

"You want a drink or anything?" he heard her yell from the kitchen followed by the sound of the refrigerator opening.

"Ye go' an' whiskey en dere?" he asked, his head peeking around the corner. His grin grew when he noticed she was bent over looking through the fridge, only her ass visible, her shorts riding up.

"Could you be more Irish?" she teased, straightening up, a beer in her left hand as she shut the fridge.

"Meanin'?"

Riley rolled her eyes as she reached for a bottle on the top of the fridge. "You didn't drink enough of my alcohol back at the bar, you gotta drink my home supply?" She stepped up on her tiptoes, her fingers slipping on the glass of the bottle above her head. "Dammit," she huffed.

"Be needin' a 'and?" Murphy asked, stepping up behind her, reaching for the bottle and grabbing it easily.

"Show off," she replied before she nodded across the kitchen. "Glasses are in the cupboard to the left of the stove."

Murphy raised an eyebrow at her as he twisted the lid off the bottle and taking a swig. "No', why woul' I be needin' a glass?"

Riley wrinkled her nose playfully and clinked her bottle against his. "Now that's just rude, putting your germs all over my good whiskey. Now I'm going to need to get a new bottle."

He gave her a wink, lifting the bottle to hover in front of his lips as his other hand boxed her in. "'m plannin' ta pu' me germs on somet'in udder den yer whiskey ef'n we're bein' 'onest. An' ye pla' on bringin' people home offen dat ye nee' mo'?" he asked as he tilted the bottle, letting the whiskey slide down his throat, his gaze fixed on her as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Riley took a slow sip of her own beer before answering. "You just met me tonight, Murphy. How do you know this isn't a regular occurrence for me?" she countered.

Murphy took a thoughtful sip. "Guess I don'," he finally replied with a shrug.

"That bother you?" Riley asked quietly, holding her beer bottle to her chin as she gazed up at him, waiting for an answer.

He took one last gulp of whiskey, swishing it through his mouth. He set his bottle beside her on the counter before snaking his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her lips to his. He shared the drink with her and they both swallowed as they took a breath.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Riley rasped before pressing her mouth back to his, fisting her hand in the front of his shirt.

Murphy shucked his coat from his shoulders, letting it slide from his arms and land in a puddle at his feet, kicking it to the side. His hands immediately moved to her hips, pulling her closer and groaning against her lips as she rubbed up against his arousal.

"You sneaking a can of beer in your pants or should I just assume you're happy to see me?" Riley teased as she moved her mouth to his ear, her tongue flicking over his earlobe.

His eyes rolled back in his head as she nibbled at his ear. His hand quickly moved between her legs and he smirked as she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. "Ain' th' only one anticipatin', no' am I?" he countered as he felt the wet heat through her shorts.

Riley whimpered quietly as he rubbed his hand against her, the other gripping her hip as he thrust against her, pressing her back into the fridge. "Stop teasing," she whispered moving her thighs apart, encouraging him to touch her, her fingers flexing in his shirt collar and tightening on the beer bottle still in her left hand.

Murphy scoffed as his hand slid up to pop the button on her cutoffs. "Ain' e'en star'ed, girl," he replied. He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her slightly moving her to the counter and sitting her on the edge. "Take 'em off," he ordered quietly.

Riley swallowed audibly. She brought her beer to her lips and drained what was left before setting it beside the forgotten bottle of whiskey. She slowly slid the shorts over her hips and tossed them to the floor.

"Th' shir'," he commanded, pinning her with his gaze.

She bit her lower lip and pulled the shirt over her head before dropping it to join her bottoms.

Murphy rubbed his thumb over his lower lip as he drank her in. Her neon yellow bra with dark blue piping stood out against her pale and creamy skin, her panties a perfect match. His eyes zeroed in at the slightly darker yellow between her thighs, his mouth watering.

"Spread yer legs apart," he croaked, his voice thick with lust.

"You going to say 'please' or just keep ordering me around?" Riley asked, arching her brow.

Murphy smirked as he watched her knees spread as she asked her question. "Doesn' loo' li' I nee' ta. Yer listenin' jus' th' same."

She narrowed her eyes. "So what now?"

"Touch yerself."

Riley's eyes widened, her pupils growing larger. "What?" she choked out.

Murphy nodded and jerked his chin at her. "Touch yerself," he repeated. "An' make yerself come. Wanna watch ye."

"You aren't going to help?" she asked as she slowly trailed her hand up her thigh towards her center.

He shook his head, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "No' ye'."

She gave him a pout as she trailed her fingers over the lace at the edge of her panties. Slowly, she dipped her fingers beneath fabric, hissing as the tip of her finger grazed her clit.

Murphy's eyes narrowed as he watched her ministrations. He could see the movement as she slowly started to move in circles, a small sigh escaping her mouth.

Riley's head hit the cupboard behind her as she swirled the pads of her fingers over the moisture on her clit. "Fuck," she breathed, dipping her finger inside her before moving back up her slit.

"Use bo' 'ands," Murphy told her. "Wan' ye ta fuck yerself on yer fingers."

She gasped at the vulgarity of his words, feeling another pool of sticky wetness flow over her fingers and heat bloom in her cheeks. "Need to take these off," she replied, shaking her bangs out of her eyes.

"Den take 'em off," he replied easily. "Go slow."

She bit her lower lip as she slid her panties off her hips and down her thighs, letting them fall to her ankles. Before they hit the floor, Murphy's hand snatched out and grabbed them, stuffing them in his pocket.

"Souvenir?" she asked, spreading her legs apart and sliding her ass to the edge of the counter.

"Somet'in' like dat," he agreed. He nodded his head toward her. "Go on, girl."

Riley's left hand moved back between her thighs and slid over her clit as she sunk the middle finger on her right hand into her pussy. "Mmmm," she purred as she slid the digit back out and then in.

Murphy's eyes were glued to her cunt, watching how she played with the pinkest and wettest parts of her. She seemed to get wetter with each pass of her fingers and his mouth watered as her scent filled the air.

"Fuck, Murphy," she breathed, her fingers moving a bit faster.

He ground the heel of his hand into his cock, trying to relieve the pressure as she slipped a second finger to join the first.

"Seems like..." Riley's breath hitched as she curled her fingers inside her. "Like I'm having all the fun here."

"Jus' gettin' ye warmed up, girl," he told her, his gaze fixed on her lower half. "Ye close?"

Her reply came as a breathy moan as two became three, her hips arching off the counter to meet her hand.

"Go on. Wanna 'ear wha' ye soun' li' whe' ye come."

"Oh, fuck, Murphy, I'm coming!" Riley shoved her fingers as far as they could reach as her hips stuttered, feeling the crash of her orgasm, her knees coming together to trap her hands.

Murphy moved forward, prying her knees apart and shoving himself between her thighs. He covered her mouth with his to swallow her shriek as he knocked her hands out of the way, replacing them with his own.

"Fuck!" she shrilled, her fingers clawing at his shoulders.

"Come 'gain fer me," Murphy growled into her ear, curling his fingers inside her, his thumb rough on her clit. "Me fingers feel e'en bett', don't dey? Thicker, bigger... reachin' just where ye can'."

Riley let out a sob as another orgasm shredded through her. Between Murphy's brogue in her ear and his fingers fucking her into oblivion, she thought she might pass out. "Please," she cried as her body bucked into his.

He let out a chuckle as he slowed his hand down before pulling it away, giving her a moment of relief. Curious, he lifted his finger to his lips, sucking the digit into his mouth. He nearly groaned as her sweetness flowed over his tongue. "Ye tas' jus' li' candy."

Riley felt her body buzzing with aftershocks as she slumped against the cupboard behind her. Her body felt boneless... heavy...

"Fuck," she muttered, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Ye mentioned dat," Murphy commented, his hands gripping her thighs, his thumbs tracing circles. "Couple times, actually."

Riley took a deep breath and glanced down between them. "Any more orders captain or is it my turn to play?" she asked, moving her eyes back to meet his.

He raised an eyebrow in a challenge. "Wha' ye go' en min'?"

She motioned over his shoulder. "Why don't you have a seat over there and I'll show you?" she offered.

He let his hands drag down her thighs as he stepped back before reaching behind him to grab a chair and sitting down. He crossed his arms over his chest. "No' wha'?"

Riley slowly slid off the counter, taking a second to let her legs adjust to holding her up. Her hand slipped behind her and unclasped her bra. Her gaze stayed on Murphy as she slowly slid the garment down her arms, letting it drop to the floor leaving her completely bare.

Murphy subconsciously licked his lips as her breasts were exposed, her dusky pink nipples hardening as he watched. His fingers dug into the muscle of his biceps, his palms itching to touch the mounds of flesh.

Riley ran a hand through her hair as she slunk forward, moving herself between his legs. She rested a hand on the back of his chair, gazing down at him.

Murphy closed his mouth over her left nipple and his hand moved to the small of her back as he felt her knees buckle. He rasped his tongue over the bud, his free hand moving to play with the other.

Riley pressed her hand to the back of his head to hold him in place, resting her chin on the top of his head. She let out a shaky breath as his teeth gnawed over one nipple, his fingers pinching at the other. She slowly trailed her hand down his torso, settling her palm over the bulge in his jeans.

Murphy pulled his mouth from her breast with a 'pop', moving his head back to meet her gaze as her thumb undid the button before lowering the zipper. "An' wha' do ye tink yer doin', lass?" he murmured, skimming his lips over her collarbone.

"Offering you a hand," she breathed. "Take off your pants," she whispered, moving down his body.

Murphy watched as she settled on her knees between his thighs, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. A smirk played over his lips as he watched her eyes widen when his cock came into view. "Ye a'right, girl?" he asked as he kicked his clothes to the side.

She swallowed, her gaze frozen on his member. "Yeah, we're good," she replied.

"So, wha' are ye goin' ta do? Sai' ye wanted ta play."

Riley smirked up at him. Her eyes locked with his as she slowly lowered her mouth to his cock, enveloping him from root to tip.

Murphy hissed at the wet heat of her mouth as the blunt head of his cock hit the back of her throat. "Fuck, dat's et..."

She hummed around him, slowly moving up his dick, her tongue swirling around the turgid flesh. As she moved to the tip, her tongue fluttered at the bead of precome that had collected at the slit. "Tastes good," she remarked, licking a stripe up his cock before engulfing him all over again.

Murphy had experienced quite a number of blow jobs in his 26 years, but he was pretty confident that Riley was one of his best. She sucked at his cock like she was trying find out just what exactly was inside, the suction making his eyes cross. More than anything, she seemed to actually _like_ going down on him. He let out a less than manly moan as she gently dragged her teeth along the underside of his dick, her tongue tracing the vein. "Chris' on a cross, lass, di' ye go ta school ta suck cock?" he groaned, tightening a fist in her hair.

She giggled, her mouth still full. Her fingers tickled just behind his balls, before rolling and weighing them in her palm, her other hand wrapping around him at the base. Her hand moved in tandem with her mouth, constant friction running over him.

Murphy carefully pulled her off, his cock glistening with her saliva and his own juices. He brought her mouth back to his, kissing her hungrily, growling at his own taste on her tongue. Without a word, he positioned her over him, his cock at her entrance.

"You got anything?" she asked, shivering as she moved her hips and he glided over her clit, her hand flat on his chest.

Murphy blinked up at her, her question confusing through the haze in his brain. "Wha'?"

Riley swallowed as he sunk an inch into her, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. "A condom, Murphy."

"Fuck," he swore. His wallet was empty, he knew that. And the last time at the store, he and Connor had just barely had enough for a pack of cigarettes. "Ye tellin' me we nee' ta sto'?" he asked, his hand at the small of her back. He bucked his hips, thrusting into her a little farther making her hiss.

She shook her head frantically. "Definitely not. Just a change of venue." She kissed him hard on the mouth, so hard he was sure they would both be bruised, before sliding off his lap.

"Where we goin'?" He stood from the chair, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"I should have a condom or two in my room," Riley replied, turning towards him. She eyed him appreciatively, taking in his body, her gaze raking over his finely muscled form as he slipped his rosary from around his neck and set it on the table carefully.

"Likin' wha' ye see, girl?" Murphy asked, running his hand over his cock.

"Just appreciating the artwork you have going on," she replied. "Among other things…" She gave him wink before ducking into her bedroom. "You coming?" she called.

"No' ye'," he replied, following her. "Bu' I will be."

* * *

"Oh, fuck, don't stop, don't stop, _don't you dare stop!_"

Murphy's tongue dived in and out of her cunt, his nose bumping over her clit as he ate her, making sure not to leave any spot untouched. She sat on his face, one hand white knuckled as it gripped the headboard, the other snared so tightly in his hair he was sure there would be a bald spot. Murphy's fingers dug in her ass, holding her in place, occasionally swirling a digit at the tighter of her two holes.

"Oh my God," she warbled as he sunk the tip of his thumb into her anus, his tongue moving rapidly over her clit. "I'm coming! Fuck, I'm coming!" she shrieked, moving her hands to her tits, pinching her own nipples as she felt herself explode all over again.

He licked her clean as she soaked his face, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. He took a deep breath as she rolled off of him and wiped his sweat soaked brow. "Tink I could taste ye fer hours, girl," he complimented, licking his lips and reaching for a condom on her bedside table.

"Think I could let you," she retorted, her chest heaving as she worked to catch her breath. She watched as he rolled a condom over himself and let out a groan. "Again?"

Murphy chuckled and moved on top of her his cock bumping her clit. "Ye complainin'?" he asked as he slid home.

Riley's back arched off the bed as he bottomed out inside of her and he sucked at her neck. "At this rate you're going to kill me."

"Couldn' tink of a bett' way ta go," he muttered against her collarbone, thrusting his hips and grinning when he hit that spot inside her that made her wail.

"Oh, fuck, Murphy, do that again," she urged, bringing her knees to his hips and sliding a hand between them to strum her clit in time with his thrusts.

He thrust in deeply before moving to his knees, his hands holding her thighs as he pistoned his cock in and out her. He looked down to watch as his dick moved in and out, her fingers playing with her clit and the sound of her moans filling his ears. "Christ, ye shoul' see 'ow pretty ye loo' surroundin' me cock." He dug his fingers into her hips as he picked up speed. "Ma' yerself come 'gain, girl. Come on me cock."

"Oh, fuck, Murphy, fuck me," she pleaded, throwing her head back into the pillow, her fingers clumsily sliding over her clit.

He grabbed her leg and moved her foot to his shoulder, making them both groan at the angle change. He kissed her ankle gently, still watching his cock move in and out of her. He felt as her walls began to flutter and he let out snarl as she tightened around his cock. "Show me, Riley," he growled.

"Oh, God," she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. She pinched her clit between her first two fingers and wailed.

"Oh, fuck, 'ere et comes," Murphy warned. He grit his teeth and his hips stuttered as he came, filling the condom. He all but collapsed on top of her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

When he finally felt like he could move, Murphy carefully rolled onto his back and glanced at the clock.

"Hot date?"

He glanced over to see Riley's eyes were closed, her arm over her face and her chest heaving. "Wha' do ye mea'?"

She lowered her arm and opened one bloodshot green eye. "You were checking the clock. Did I keep you out too late past curfew?"

Murphy chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, jus' checkin' th' time." He glanced around the darkness of her bedroom before remembering his jeans were in the kitchen. "Ye min' ef I 'ave a smoke, girl?" he asked.

Riley waved her hand at him. "Whatever. Just don't burn anything." She grabbed her pillow, tucking it under her head.

Murphy rolled off the bed and padded to the kitchen. He found his jeans in a ball under the kitchen table, his cigarettes peeking out from his pocket. He grabbed the pack and slipped a cigarette out, tucking it between his lips. He rifled through the other pocket for his lighter, grinning as he felt the satin of her panties on his fingertips. He finally found his lighter and pulled it out, quickly lighting the cylinder and taking a deep drag.

Glancing at the clock again, he sighed. 6:30 in the morning. He tried to remember if he had work or even what day it was. He almost choked on a mouthful of smoke when he realized it was Sunday. He needed to be at church in a little less than three hours. He shook his head and grabbed his rosary slipping it around his neck. He quickly finished his cigarette before he snatched his jeans off the floor and yanked them over his hips. He walked back towards her room, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ye 'wake?" he murmured, rubbing at his eye.

Riley groaned and opened one eye to glare at him. "I'm closed for business for the night," she rasped, burrowing further into the pillow.

Murphy chuckled and shook his head. "I nee' ta 'ead ou'. Wanted ta say goo'bye."

Riley let out a yawn and sat up, grabbing at the sheet and wrapping it around her shoulders. "That's sweet."

"Tink I ca' call ye?" he asked, stretching his arms over his head.

She shrugged. "You do what you want," she replied. "I have no expectation. It was fun and I wouldn't mind doing it again, but it's up to you."

Murphy cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

Riley blindly reached for her nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a pen. "Give me your hand," she ordered.

Murphy thrust his hand at her and waiting as she carefully wrote digits and her name up his arm.

"There," she muttered as she dotted the 'i' in her name. "If you wanna call, go for it. And you know where I work. Otherwise…" She grinned at him. "It was fun."

Murphy let a bark of laughter. "Aye, 'twas." He gave her a hard kiss on the mouth, his hand tangling in her still sweaty hair. "Tank ye."

Riley nipped at his lower lip and smiled. "You're welcome. And thank _you_." She gave him one last kiss before laying back down and snuggling up to her pillow. "You don't mind letting yourself out, do you?"

He shook his head. "'m a bi' boy. I ca' ta' care o' meself."

* * *

Murphy stumbled into his loft a little more than an hour later.

"Where th' fuck 'ave ye bee'?" Connor barked as he pulled a sweater over his head. "Though' ye were stayin' 'ome las' nigh'."

The darker haired brother gave him the finger as he hung his rosary on the nail by their door. He quickly shed his clothes on his way to the shower. "I wa' ou', ma," he muttered, turning the dial of the shower and wincing as he was pelted with the ice cold stream.

"Th' fuck 'appened ta ya?" Connor pushed. "Ye loo' li' shite. Ye ge' mugged on th'way 'ome?"

Murphy glanced down his torso and grinned at the scratches that decorated his stomach and chest. "No' qui'."

Connor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Ye ge' laid, brudder?"

Murphy rolled his eyes and shoved his face under the stream, grabbing a bar of soap out of the dish on the wall. He spat a mouthful of water on the ground. "'ow wa' yer da'?" he asked, rubbing the soap between his palms.

"Don' change th' fuckin' subjec'," Connor muttered.

Murphy mentally counted to 10 in his head.

"Don' tink 'll be seein' 'er 'gain," Connor replied, unable to resist answering, making Murphy snicker.

"An' why's dat?"

Connor fell back on his mattress, grabbing his boots. "Don' tink she 'preciated Roc's sense o' 'umor."

Murphy let out a bark of laughter as he scrubbed up. "'e tell 'er a joke?"

"Course de bastar' di'. An' I wa' de one ta ge' a slap 'cross me face," he complained, tying his laces tightly.

Chuckling, Murphy shut off the water and grabbed his towel, running it over his hair before knotting it around his waist. "Ye nee' ta sto' bringin' 'em 'round, Roc. Ne'er turns ou' well. Fer ye an'way." He glanced down at his arm. "Oh, fuck me."

Connor glanced up in confusion. "Th' fuck es yer problem? An' 'urry up so we ca' ge' ta mass. Don' wan' ta 'ave ta sit up fron' 'gain."

Murphy peered at his arm, trying to pick out numbers or letters from the blue smudges on his inner forearm. "Es dat a 7 o' a 9?" he muttered, pulling his arm closer to his eyes.

"Looks li' one o' dem pictures ye see a' th' doctor."

Murphy jumped and elbowed his brother in the stomach. "Don' fuckin' snea' u' o' me like dat ye bastar'."

Connor rubbed at his stomach and glowered at his twin. "I wa' jus' tryin' ta 'elp." He peered over Murphy's shoulder. "Th' fuck es et an'ow?"

He rubbed a thumb over his arm and shook his head. "Nothin'," he muttered with a sigh. He crossed the room, pulling on a pair of worn jeans grumpily.

"Somethin' jus' fell ou' yer pocket," Connor told him as he stared in their smudged mirror, pulling at the spikes in his hair.

The darker twin glanced to his left to see Riley's panties at his feet. He snatched them up with a grin and tucked them under his pillow before grabbing a shirt from the floor. He gave it a cursory sniff and yanked it over his head. "'mon, brudder. I go' some sinnin' I nee' ta confess dis mornin'."


	2. Pusher Love Girl

**Author's Note:** Oh, hey guys. Good to see you again. So, you remember when I said that Murphy/Riley was a one shot and wasn't going to happen again and blahblahblah. Well, clearly I'm a liar. But well... for some reason, they just wanted to happen again. And even better, Connor wanted to get in on it too! So, you guys get these filthy shenanigans. This is my first attempt at a threesome. Another thing I always thought I'd never do. I DON'T EVEN KNOW ME ANYMORE! Anyway, this has nothing to do with the MTGOF/A&W arc, it technically takes place a year or so prior. As of now, it's still completely separate. But I kinda like Riley, so who knows what else I could do with her. Seriously though, this is pure PWP (which I actually know the definition for sure now) and there's nothing redeemable about this. Just a story about a pair of naughty Irish twins and an equally naughty bartender.

I have to thank **siarh **for all of her help with this. She read over it at various stages and offered suggestions and editing and is just awesome. So thank yoooooou and I love youuuuuu! After you're done here, if you haven't already, head on over to her page. You won't be disappointed.

I also want to thank all of you that took the time to read, review, follow, favorite, etc. It means so much that you guys take the time to look at my stories and I wish I could do more than just give you a thank you here, but THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Again, this is just smut. So if you aren't into that, you may want to head back the way you came from. Otherwise, enjoy... remember when I said "Hunger for the Great Light" was the smuttiest I'd managed to be? Yeah, think this beats it...

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim to the Boondock universe. If I did... well... things would be very, very different. All credit for Boondock goes to Troy Duffy, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, etc. All I gots is little Riley. "Pusher Love Girl" is Justin Timberlake. So, while you read, I'll be over here jammin'.

"_You gave me a taste, now I know that there's no getting off you… I don't wanna ever come down off this cloud of lovin' you…"_

"Murph, th' fuck are ye doin?"

Murphy ignored his brother, sitting on the edge of his mattress, a cigarette smoldering between his fingers as he stared across the room, lost in thought.

Connor could feel his annoyance building. For the past week, his darker half had been distracted and closed off from the moment he woke until he fell into a restless sleep each night. Ever since the blue smudges on his arm had been illegible, Murphy really hadn't been himself. If Connor was honest, he was reaching the end of his rope with his brother's brooding... mostly because he still wasn't sure what exactly had happened to _put_ said marks on his arm and the scratches over his chest. Sure, Connor was pretty confident that his brother had been balls deep in pussy (truth be told, he had smelled the perfume on him the minute he walked through the door that morning), but the girl in question was a complete mystery to him, a mystery that he finally decided it was time for him to solve whether Murphy liked it or not.

"Murph!"

"What?" he finally snapped, his eyes flashing to Connor, narrowed with irritation. "Th' fuck do ye wan'?"

Connor scowled and stalked across the apartment, grabbing his twin roughly by the shoulder, yanking him to his feet. "We're goin' ou'."

Murphy shoved Connor off him, a matching scowl playing over his own lips. "I don' wan' ta fuckin' go ou'. 'm fi' righ' 'ere."

The lighter half rolled his eyes, snatching the still burning cigarette from his brother's fingers and tucking it between his own lips. "We're goin' ta fin' dat lass o' yers. An' don' try an' argue wi' me. 'm sick ta death o' yer poutin' when all ye go' ta do es go see 'er."

Murphy shook his head. "She won' wan' ta see me. Shoul' 'ave called 'er."

Connor groaned, blowing a plume of smoke towards the ceiling as he pulled his coat over his shoulders. "She musta bee' sometin' ta 'ave ye actin' like dis," he pointed out, thrusting a matching peacoat at Murphy.

Murphy's fingers curled around the collar as he pulled it to his chest. He knew his brother was trying his best to help, even if part of it was for his own gain in figuring out what had gotten him in such a twist. He had stared at his arm for hours after mass trying to figure out the pattern of numbers she had written. He was sure he wanted to see Riley again... if for no other reason, to have a second go round of some of the best sex he had managed to find in a while. But regardless of the fact that she seemed to be fine with him calling her or not, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that the fact that he _didn't_ call wouldn't have bothered her if he just randomly showed up, especially when he had made it seem as though he were so interested in seeing her again.

Connor watched the emotions play over Murphy's expression, knowing he was going over what had happened only days before. "At leas' ye'll know where ye stan' ef'n we go an' fin' 'er," he offered, taking one last drag of the cigarette before extending it back to his twin. "Won' 'ave ta wonder an'mo'."

The brunet scrubbed a hand through his hair before slipping his coat over his shoulders and tucking the cigarette back between his teeth. "A'righ'. Bu' 'm warnin' ye... Ain' li' I wa' mee'in' 'er a' McGinty's or any place like dat," he warned, walking out the door.

"Th' fuck does dat mea'?" Connor called after his brother, ducking out of the loft behind him.

* * *

"'ow da fuck di' ye en' up 'ere?" Connor asked, distaste coloring his tone. He eyed the packed dance floor, the bodies writhing to a bass heavy beat and he almost gagged at the smell of sweat mixed with stale cologne hanging in the air.

Murphy shrugged as he shouldered his way through the crowd towards the bar. "Jus' 'appened ta," he replied, managing to snag a pair of empty stools. He felt a bead of sweat coursing down the back of his neck as his eyes searched behind the bar. On the opposite end he recognized Bruce, the male bartender from his last visit. He felt the disappointment in his gut when he noticed the female on duty. Her build was similar to Riley, but instead of the long straight dark hair that he remembered running through his fingers, auburn ringlets curled down her back.

"Ye see yer girl?" Connor asked, snagging his ankle around the leg of the stool and pulled it under him.

His twin shook his head. "Don' tink she's workin' tanigh'."

* * *

Riley froze, her hand tight on a bottle of rail vodka. She recognized that brogue. Even with everything happening around her, she could still pick it out of the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder, noting Murphy at the opposite end of the bar, his back to her, his focus on an equally good looking man beside him.

"You alright, Riles?"

She glanced up to see Bruce watching her carefully as he reached over her head for the top shelf tequila. "I'm fine. Just zoned for a minute." Her gaze shifted back down the bar. "I think I see some people that haven't been taken care of yet," she murmured, settling the vodka back in place and snagging a bottle of Irish whiskey. "I'll be right back."

Bruce followed her gaze and snorted. "I'm sure."

* * *

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up."

Murphy stiffened at the sound of her voice, both his body and his cock springing to attention. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder to see Riley leaning her hip against the bar, a bottle of Bushmills in front of her, her slender fingers wrapped loosely around the neck. From the front she looked exactly the same... her green eyes twinkling, lined with black... her lips full and pink and glossy... the diamond beneath her lip twinkling...

"Ye changed yer 'air," he replied, his body turning on the stool to face her as his eyes moved over the ringlets that sprang from her head.

She gave him a smile and ran a hand through her hair. "I do that from time to time," she replied as she fingered an especially tight corkscrew. She cocked her head to the side as she twirled the lock around her index finger. "Didn't think I was going to see you again."

Murphy cleared his throat, unsure what to say. "Well, uhhh…"

Riley gave him a pout. "I mean, you don't write, you don't call… a girl could get her feelings hurt." Her eyes flashed to Connor and narrowed slightly. "And then you visit me with a chaperone…"

Connor felt a smirk pull at his lips. "'ave ta ma' sure me little brudder 'ere es treatin' da lasses wit' respect as t'were."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Brother?" She glanced over at Murphy, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk. "Now, now Murph, you didn't tell me you had an older _brother_," she teased, leaning forward on the the bar, bringing both men's eyes to her visible cleavage.

"'e ain' older, lass," Murphy muttered, tucking his lower lip between his teeth. "We're twins."

Her eyes gave a sparkle, flashing between the two. "Well, someone had to come first, yes?"

Connor's eyes narrowed at the underlying suggestion in her words, flashing to his brother before focusing back on the redhead. "Aye, someone always does," he agreed.

Riley chuckled and stood up straight. "So, what can I get you boys?" she asked, glancing between the two. "Liquor or beer for this outing?"

Murphy nodded at the bottle still tight in her hand. "Lookin' li' ye ma' dat decision fer us, aye?"

She glanced down at the whiskey and shrugged. "Call it a hunch." She reached under the bar and grabbed two shot glasses, twirling them in each hand before setting them on the bar top. "Just one a piece?" she asked, looking at them as she poured.

"Can' 'ave da whiskey wi'ou' a beer ta wash et dow', no' ca' ye?" Connor challenged, giving her a grin, resting his forearm on the polished wood in front of him.

"Guess not," she replied, giving him a wink before grabbing two glasses and filling them from the tap, sliding their drinks in front of them.

"Riley! Little help here!"

The three glanced over at Bruce at the other end of the bar. She let out a sigh before turning back to the twins. "Think you can entertain yourselves for a bit?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before walking away.

The brothers watched the subtle sway of her hips and the way her skirt brushed over the back of her thighs. "Aye, tink I ge' et," Connor muttered, grabbing his shot and downing it.

Murphy cut his eyes at his brother. "Ge' wha'?" he asked, taking a swallow of his beer.

The lighter brother nodded at the petite ginger, his gaze never wavering. "Dat," he replied, watching as she ran a hand through her curls to pull them back from her face. He didn't often find himself lusting after the same sort of girl as his brother. Not that it never happened (Connor could always appreciate an attractive woman) it was simply a rarity. He finally broke his own spell to glance at his twin. "Jus' es makin' sense ta me why ye've been such an arse dis pas' wee'," he explained with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fuck ye," Murphy retorted, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "'twasn' li' dat, alrigh'?" He scowled as he took his own shot, bringing the glass down with force.

Connor lifted his hands. "Ye don' nee' ta lie ta me, brudder," he soothed, bringing a hand to rest on the darker twin's shoulder. "Ef'n ye foun' me passin' 'er up li' ye were…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Well, jus' wouldn' 'appen."

Murphy narrowed his eyes at his twin, shrugging his hand away. "Wha' are ye sayin' den? Ye wan' a go?" He turned to glance over his shoulder. Riley met his gaze as she slid a drink across the bar top and she gave him a smile before turning her attention to the next patron.

"Wouldn' wan' ta be steppin' on yer toes, Murph, bu' ef'n I 'ad yer blessin', why no'?" Connor gave a shrug. "Ain' li' we 'aven' shared befer," he pointed out.

Murphy turned a glare on his twin. "Me prom da' wasn' sharin'," he snarled.

"Christ," Connor cursed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Yer still 'ung up o'er Ailbe Callaghan?" He let out a snort. "Ye bro' up wi' 'er dat _nigh'_. I wa' jus' helpin' 'er ge' o'er ye. An' ye e'en tol' me ye didn' e'en like 'er."

"Didn' mea' ye 'ad ta shove yer cock en 'er firs' chance ye go'," Muphy hissed, his fingers tightening on his beer.

His brother's eyes narrowed. "Alrigh' den wha' was yer excuse fer Noreen?" he countered.

"T'fuck?" Murphy blinked. "Ye mea' Noreen _Duncan_?" He snorted. "We bot' know dat ef ye shoo' 'er dozens o' cocks woul' fall ou'. I tink e'en Roc 'ad a go once er twice."

"Ye watch yer mouth dere brudder," Connor warned, pointing a finger at his darker half. "Noreen wasn' dat ba'."

He received an eyeroll in response. "Yer jus' ma' da' ye didn' 'ave 'er firs'," Murphy argued, taking a swallow of his stout.

"Do I need to separate you two?"

The twins glanced up to see Riley watching them, a twinkle of amusement in her eye as she wiped a rag over a glass in her hand. "'ow lon' ye bee' standin' dere, lass?" Murphy asked, a flush rising to his cheeks.

She gave a shrug, lifting the glass to the light to make sure she didn't miss a smudge. "Lots of talk about cocks over here is about as much as I got," she replied, settling the glass under the bar.

Connor gave a swallow and shifted on his stool, suddenly painfully aware of his own cock at her words. "Jus' a tal' wi' me brudder 'ere, girl," he told her, subtly pressing the heel of his hand against his zipper. "Not'in' ye nee' ta worry yer pretty 'ead 'bout."

She slowly nodded, her eyes shifting between the pair. "Do you two compete over everything?" she asked, grabbing their empties to top them off. "Or just girls?"

Murphy snickered. "Ain' a competition ef'n I always win," he pointed out, giving his lighter half a smug grin.

Connor let out a snarl, his eyes flashing. "No' yer jus' tellin' tales, ye plonker," he growled, his fingers curling into a fist.

Riley gave a shrug. "I'm sure your brother here has come out ahead once or twice," she admitted, her pale green eyes scanning over the blond. "Honestly, I'd imagine you're both about even." She slid their drinks back in front of them. "And on that note, I'll let you get back to all your 'cock' talk."

The brothers watched her sidle away, matching expressions of surprise on their faces. "Di' she jus'..." Murphy trailed off, slowly turning on his stool to face his twin.

Connor's smirk grew, his eyes shifting to meet his brother's. "'m tinkin' yer lass dere will be disappointed en ye ef'n ye don' learn ta share yer toys, me dear brudder."

* * *

Riley glanced down at the end of the bar and frowned when she saw two empty bar stools rather than the bickering Irishmen. She snagged a rag out from under the bar and made her way over to find a handful of wrinkled bills tucked under one of the empty glasses. She sighed and grabbed the money, lifting her head to glance around the bar room. She ran the rag over the polished surface, her gaze travelling over the crowd. She felt the disappointment in the pit of her stomach as she came to the conclusion that Murphy and his brother had left without so much as a good bye.

The ginger shook her head, tossing the rag back under the bar. She hadn't even caught the brother's name. And it wasn't as if Murphy made himself easy to find. Especially since she didn't even have a last name or address. She heaved another sigh, turning towards the register to deposit the twins' cash into the till. She could only hope she'd have better luck next time… if there even _was_ a next time…

"LAST CALL!"

Riley glanced over her shoulder as what was left of the crowd surged towards the bar. She ran a hand through her hair, shaking out the curls before plastering a smile on her face and moving towards the herd.

* * *

"Lovely night, iddn' et?"

Riley glanced up from her menu in surprise as Murphy slid into the booth across from her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, settling the laminate on the table.

"Ye really though' dat I came all dis way an' wouldn' share anudder meal wi' ye?" he asked, shrugging off his coat. "'m 'urt, lass. Though' ye knew me."

She shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips. "I don't know you all that well," she pointed out, grabbing the listing of the specials, her eyes scanning the type. "You alone or…?" She glanced up.

Murphy nodded, grabbing the main menu and skimming over it. "Aye, sent dat brudder o' mine 'ome. Didn' tink I'd be needin' 'im ta kee' ye comp'ny."

"Oh?" Riley settled her paper back on the table, her nails tapping against the formica. "I kinda liked the idea of getting to know your brother…" She trailed off, resting her chin in the palm of her other hand.

Murphy slowly dragged his gaze up the menu to meet her eyes, his expression serious with a hint of confusion. "No' sure 'm followin' wha' yer sayin' girl," he admitted.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as the waitress approached the table. "You ready to order?" the older woman asked.

"Jus' a coffee fer me, tanks," Murphy replied, his sharp blue eyes never leaving the girl across from him.

"I'll have the same," Riley murmured, her gaze on the Irishman.

The waitress nodded and moved back towards the kitchen.

Murphy cleared his throat. "Ye were sayin'?"

The girl sighed, folding her arms in front of her and resting her chin on the back of her hand. "What do you think I'm saying?" she asked.

His mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed as he regarded her carefully. "'m gettin' th' feelin' ye wish me brudder was 'ere instea'," he admitted quietly. "Li' I los' me chance by no' callin' ye."

Riley shook her head, sitting up and leaning back in the booth as two steaming mugs were set in front of them before they were left alone again. "That's not what I'm saying at all," she assured him, reaching a hand out to brush her fingers over the tattoo on his finger. "I'm glad you came to find me."

He slowly turned his hand over, curling his fingers to link with hers. "Den maybe ye shoul' tell me wha' yer tinkin' den…" He wrapped his free hand around his coffee mug, lifting it to his mouth and having a swallow.

She chewed her lower lip, lowering her gaze to focus on their hands, weighing her words carefully. "When your brother said that you two 'shared' before… what exactly did he mean?" She lifted her eyes to meet Murphy's.

He blinked, slowly processing her words. "Ye 'eard dat?" he asked. "Ye weren' 'posed ta 'ear…"

She shook her head. "That didn't offend me, Murphy," she replied. "Believe me, it takes a lot more than that to bother me…" She cocked her head to the side. "If anything, it… how do I say it… _intrigued _me…"

Murphy gulped the mouthful of coffee he had just taken, wincing as it burned his throat. "Intrigued ye…" he repeated. "Care ta 'labora' on dat?"

She nodded and he noticed a sparkle in her eye. "Well… have you and your brother…" She shook her head. "Can you tell me his name so I can call him something other than 'your brother'?" she asked.

"Connor."

"Connor," she repeated, weighing the word in her mouth and letting it slide off her tongue. "Have you and Connor ever shared a girl at the same time?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Murphy hesitated, his eyes widening as her words soaked into his brain and the question processed in his mind. "Ye mea'... li' a treesome den?" he choked out.

Riley nodded.

He blinked, continuing to process what she was saying. Truth be told, the brothers never _had_ participated in anything of the sort. That wasn't to say they hadn't had sex while the other was in the room… that actually had happened more times than either of them would care to admit. They'd even had sex at the same time with their own specific partner. But having sex with just _one _girl between them… Murphy swallowed at the images that floated into his brain by her suggestion.

"Murphy?" she asked quietly after several beats of silence, her fingers gently squeezing his. "You still with me?"

* * *

Connor laid on his mattress, gazing up at the ceiling, his fingers mindlessly stroking over his stomach, his other hand curled under his head. He was bored. He hadn't wanted to leave… and if Murphy wasn't his brother, he probably would have stayed. Especially considering the subtle invitations that had been leaving the ginger bartender's mouth.

The blond sighed, his thumb flicking the button of his jeans open. What was her name again…? He pondered as he gripped the tab of his zipper, lowering it tooth by tooth.

"Riley," he breathed, tucking his hand under the elastic band of his shorts and wrapping his fingers around his dick, gasping as he finally touched the turgid flesh. He had been aching since the word 'cock' had tumbled from those lips of hers. He slid his hand to the base, giving himself a squeeze as he contemplated what the redhead and his brother were doing at this very moment.

His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a quiet growl as he imagined the girl on her knees in front of his brother, her mouth stuffed full with his cock, her own hand buried between her thighs. Slowly, Murphy morphed into Connor himself and he pictured those pink lips wrapped tightly around his prick, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him down.

"Aye, dat's et," he muttered, pushing his jeans and shorts a little lower down his hips to give himself easier access. He slowly dragged his fist upward, gathering the moisture at the tip in his palm and running back down as the scene in his brain morphed to the girl stripped and on her back, her legs high in the air as he pounded into her mercilessly. He wondered what she sounded like when she came… if she'd try to keep herself quiet or was the type to just let go, not caring who may or may not hear her.

His hand gained speed as he imagined how wet she'd be and how she'd taste. He'd noticed how sweet she had smelled at the bar, even through the stale air surrounding him. She'd reminded him of candy and he suddenly could taste a sweetness on his tongue as he pictured his tongue deep in her cunt making her scream and her body shudder. He let out a low moan and licked at his lips as his hips arched, trying to increase the friction of his hand.

He was just about reach for bottle of lube he had on the floor next to his mattress when he heard the freight elevator screech to a halt at the end of the hallway. His hand stopped on his cock and he pushed himself up on his other elbow. Murphy was back already?

Connor narrowed his eyes at the clock across the room. It wasn't even 3 yet… there's no way his brother could have been finished already. But he wouldn't have brought Riley back to the loft… not after how adamant he'd been about the fact that he wasn't sharing, not this one.

Murphy shoved open the door, his eyes landing on Connor sitting on his mattress, his stiff cock tight in his grip. "Pu' yer fuckin' knickers on," the darker twin growled. "Ma' yerself presentable."

"Don't do anything crazy like that on my account."

The lighter brother's eyes widened as he quickly tucked himself back into his jeans. "T'fuck?" He stood up, brushing off his thighs. "Couldn' perform wi'ou' an audience dis ti'?" Connor teased as the couple moved into the loft and he watched Riley scan over their living space as she toed off her shoes.

The redhead shook her head, shrugging her jacket off her shoulders and letting it puddle at her feet and tossing her purse on their cluttered kitchen table. "Maybe we were looking for a guest star," she retorted, her eyes flicking to meet his.

Connor's brow furrowed and he glanced over at his brother as he lowered himself to his own mattress, tucking a cigarette between his lips. "Tal' ta 'er 'bou' et. 'twas 'er idea, as et 'twere." A cloud of smoke floated towards the ceiling.

The blond moved his gaze back to Riley to find she had slunk closer, her sweet smell tickling at his nostrils as she closed the space between them. He swallowed thickly as he looked down to meet her eyes. "Wha's 'e yammerin' 'bout?" he asked, his voice coming out in a rasp.

She quirked her mouth in a half smile. She rested a hand on his bare chest and her grin widened as she felt the muscle twitch beneath her palm. "You still open to sharing?" she purred, tilting her head back to keep their eye contact.

Connor cleared his throat and heard the crinkling of the cigarette pack behind him. "Ye mea'... li' ta ta' turns wi' ye, lass?" he asked, his tongue flashing over his lower lip.

Riley let out a giggle and shook her head. "You and Murph seem to be awfully slow on the pick up," she pointed out, trailing her fingers down his torso. She stopped above his still open jeans, her fingers sliding under the elastic band of his shorts. "We wouldn't want to leave anyone out of the fun, now would we?" she murmured, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "And I do know how to multitask…"

Connor stopped, his breath hitching in his throat as he slowly processed her meaning. "Ye mea'... bo' o' us? At th' sa' _time_?" He glanced back at his brother, to see Murphy puffing at his cigarette, his eyes flicking between them nervously.

Riley reached up and settled a hand on Connor's cheek, bringing his attention back to her. "Murphy already said he'll play if you will," she told him, her eyes moving to read his expression. "So, what do you say?'

He blinked, weighing her suggestion in his brain. Him and Murph? Together?

"_Sie ist eine schmutzige, nicht wahr?"_ Murphy asked from behind him, the German flowing from his tongue effortlessly.

"_Nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache, oder?"_ Connor countered, his eyes never leaving Riley's.

"_Ratet mal nicht ... so, was meinst du, mein lieber Bruder?"_ the brunet finally asked, settling his eyes on Riley's form, rolling his cigarette from side to side with his tongue.

The lighter half of the pair paused thoughtfully as Riley ran her index finger over a small patch of skin beneath the band. What _did_ he think? He had never actually thought about what it would be like to literally _share_ a girl with his brother. But the more he contemplated the idea, the more he wondered why. He and Murphy had been sharing their entire lives, since the moment they were conceived and they shared space in their mother's womb. Literally everything that Connor ever had had been Murphy's as well and vice versa… why should this be any different? Especially if Riley was so willing… so open…

His gaze moved down to Riley, meeting her hopeful eyes. "Well?" she asked, her voice soft.

Connor answered as he sealed his mouth over hers, his hands trailing down her sides, following her curves. Riley shuddered as his tongue carefully mapped each and every crevice of her mouth, kissing her with a touch more gentleness than his brother had before. She let out a quiet sigh, rising up on her toes to deepen the kiss, her hands moving to his hips to snag her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him closer. She felt heat at her back and she smiled into the lip lock as she felt Murphy's lips brush over her neck, his tongue snaking out just enough to taste her skin.

"Jus' as swee' as I 'member," he purred into her ear as his arms moved around her, his hands meeting between her legs and he pulled her hips back to meet his, bringing a gasp from her throat as she felt herself lose her balance on her tip toes.

"Don' worry, lass," Connor breathed, his lips still against hers, his fingers flexing at her waist. "We go' ye." He traced his tongue over her parted lips.

Riley let out a whimper and her head fell back against the darker twin's shoulder, her eyes screwed shut. Murphy rested his chin on her own shoulder, his eyes meeting Connor's. His twin gave him a slight nod and he smirked, casting his eyes downward as he pulled her skirt up around her waist with one hand, the other dipping below her purple lace panties. One finger moved slowly, teasing over the crease in her lower lips and her breath hitched as she heard a dark chuckle from behind.

"Tink yer e'en wetter den da las' time, lass," he murmured, bringing his finger up to his mouth, his tongue swirling over the digit to taste her. "Aye, an' jus' as swee'," he approved before tucking his finger back between her folds, gently pressing against her clit.

Smirking at the noises Murphy was drawing from the girl between them, Connor moved his hands under her shirt, sliding them up her stomach to close over her breasts. He raised an eyebrow as her nipples cut into his calloused palms. "She ain' wearin' an'ting up 'ere," he informed his brother, shoving the fabric up to her shoulders to expose her naked breasts to his hungry gaze.

"Didn't work with the shirt," Riley gasped out as she felt a finger slip into her slit as the blond pinched her nipples, rolling them them between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well dat's awfully bol' o' ye," he muttered before ducking his head to close his mouth over her right peak, his other hand still pinching and pulling at the other nipple.

"Oh God," she ground out, her senses on overload with one twin playing with her tits, the other still fingering her cunt. She wanted to return the favor, but she could barely remember her name, let alone what she could possibly do with her hands.

"Christ, girl, yer tigh'er den a virgin on prom nigh' too," Murphy murmured as he slipped a second finger insider her, his other hand moving to her jaw to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

Riley groaned into his mouth and moved her leg to Connor's hip, opening herself even further to Murphy's probing fingers. "Fuck," she sighed as Connor closed his teeth over her, flicking his tongue over the pebble, managing to keep time with his brother's fingers as they sunk in and out. They had barely even started, clothes not even fully removed and she felt like she was going to come right there.

Connor gave her breasts one last lick before straightening up, ghosting his lips over her collarbone. "Tink I ca' ge' a taste o' ye, girl?" he growled, cutting his teeth over the sensitive skin of her throat. "Jus' ta see ef'n ye tastin' as goo' as me brudder es sayin'."

She let out a whimper of disappointment as Murphy pulled his hand from between her thighs. "Ye bes' ge' dow' dere," the dark brother advised. "Don' wan' ta gi' 'er a chance ta cool dow' no' do ye?" He took his brother's place at her breasts, rubbing the moist pad of his finger over the hardened peak.

Connor chuckled. "Ye ma' a goo' poin' dere Murph," he replied, dipping a finger into her folds, letting out a hiss from between clenched teeth. "Christ, yer practically drippin', lass." He glanced over his shoulder and a grin spread over his face. "I may 'ave ta be borrowin' yer be' later, Murph," he advised as he laid down on the mattress behind him.

Riley glanced down at the blond on the bed, her chest heaving. "Where'd you go?" she nearly whined, her mouth dropping open as Murphy gave her an especially hard pinch, sending a wave to her groin.

"Tink ye ca' unwrap 'er fer me, brudder?" Connor requested, tucking an arm behind his head.

The brunet's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out his brother's game. He pulled Riley's shirt over her head, tossing it behind him, his other hand still playing with her nipple as he had a silent conversation with Connor on the bed.

"Jus' makin' et easier fer ye, Murph," Connor soothed, giving him a look.

Suddenly, Murphy understood and a smirk painted his features. "Knickers too?" he asked as he slid the skirt down her thighs, letting it pool at her ankles.

The blond shook his head, tightening a hand over his swollen cock through his shorts. "Kee' em dere."

Riley shivered as the cool air of the loft licked at her mostly naked body, Murphy's finger moving to her mouth, tracing over her lips. She opened her mouth and groaned as he swept the digit against her tongue and her own wetness hit her taste buds. She wasn't sure what the conversation between the brothers meant, but she could tell by Connor's expression and Murphy's tone that she wouldn't be at all disappointed with the outcome.

"C'mere," Connor ordered. "Come ta Connor now."

Riley swallowed around Murphy's finger as he slowly pulled it out, gently pushing her forward. She approached Connor on shaky legs, staring down at him flat on his back on the mattress. "Where do you want me?" she asked, her eyes raking over him.

He smiled up at her, trailing a hand up her thigh and she hissed as his fingers ran over her lace covered center. "On me mouth, girl," he replied, tapping his finger against his lips.

Riley swallowed and glanced back at Murphy who gave her an approving nod. "Go on, lass," he urged. "Le' me brudder fin' ou' 'ow swee' ye tas'."

She took a shaking breath and turned back to stare down at Connor. Slowly, she moved to stand over him before carefully lowering to her knees to settle against his chest. His hands moved to her thighs, giving them a squeeze before sliding to her hips. He pulled her forward, a hand on the meat of her ass, palming the globe. With his other hand, he moved the crotch of her panties to the side and his nostrils flared as her scent became even stronger. "Christ, girl, ye smell goo'," he muttered, snaking his tongue out to gently press at her clit.

Riley cried out and she pitched forward at the touch, quickly caught by Murphy as he moved in front of her. "Easy, girl," he purred. "I go' ye." He trailed his hands down her arms, resting her palms against his swollen crotch. "Tink ye migh' 'elp me ou' 'ere?" he asked, gazing down at her.

She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a broken moan as Connor sunk a finger inside her, his tongue still flicking over her clit. Her hands clawed at Murphy's jeans, tearing at the button as she desperately tried to get to his cock. She pulled at the zipper, her movements stuttering as the blond's finger curled into the spongy patch inside her, making her buck against his mouth and her eyes screw shut.

Murphy took pity on her, helping her to shove his pants and shorts to his knees, exposing his hard and leaking cock. He pulled his sweater up, tucking it beneath his chin as he stared down at her. He gripped his prick tightly in his fist, lightly tracing it over her parted lips, shivering as her short breaths ghosted over him.

The ginger's eyes slowly opened as Murphy's familiar taste burst over her tongue. She licked her lips, her nostrils flaring as the mouth beneath her continued to work her over, a second finger sinking into her. Murphy couldn't help but shiver as the tip of her tongue flashed over his cock. With their eyes locked, Riley slowly took him into her mouth.

His knees nearly buckled when he hit the back of her throat and she let out a loud groan around his prick. "Christ, Conn, wha'e'er ye jus' di', fuckin' do et 'gain," he begged, fisting a hand in the back of her hair.

Connor chuckled into her cunt, giving her ass another squeeze, the tip of his middle finger brushing against her tighter hole. He wondered… Carefully, he moved his hand from her ass to his mouth. The fingers of his other hand kept moving inside her, two becoming three as he tucked his thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, soaking the digit. He glanced up Riley's torso to see her mouth shoved full of his brother's cock and he chuckled as he noticed the scene looked much like he had pictured earlier, albeit from a different angle. He released his thumb from his mouth with quiet pop, his tongue seeking out her clit all over again. He carefully moved his other hand back to her ass, his thumb ghosting over her anus before pushing into the tighter hole.

Riley shrieked, the sound muffled around the thickness of Murphy's cock as she felt herself being breached. She felt herself coming as Connor sunk his thumb into her ass, the burn shoving her over the edge. Murphy let out a groan above her as his own balls tightened and he emptied into her mouth, his fingers clenching in her hair. Connor let out his own moan as he felt her clamp down around his fingers, his cock stirring at the thought of being inside her when she came again… her cunt gripping at his dick instead of fingers...

Slowly, Riley managed to come down from her high as Connor's mouth and fingers slowed. Murphy withdrew from her mouth and she struggled to catch her breath as she gazed up at him, her eyes wide. He reached down, brushing his thumb over the corner of her mouth. Before he could pull his hand away, she grabbed his wrist, turning her head to suck his thumb into her mouth. "Fuck," he whispered, his hand moving to cup her jaw.

Connor slid out from beneath her, sitting up and pushing his sweat soaked hair from his brow. He leaned back to glance at his brother. "She tastes e'en bett' den ye sai'," he muttered.

The brunet chuckled as Riley gave his thumb one last lick before releasing it from her mouth. "Aye." He watched as she lay down on the mattress, her eyes shifting between the two brothers. "Wha' are ye tinkin', lass?" he asked, pulling his sweater over his head as he stepped out of his jeans.

She bit her lower lip and moved her gaze to Connor, her eyes travelling to the bulge between his legs. "I'm thinking that someone has to catch up," she murmured, her green eyes flashing to meet Connor's, her own hand moving under her panties to stroke at her clit.

The blond's eyes widened, following her hand. "Sweet mudder, ye didn' tell me she wa' damn near _insatiable_," he groaned, his eyes flicking to his brother before being drawn back to Riley.

Murphy let out another chuckle as he collapsed to his own mattress, snagging his pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his discarded jeans. "Ye didn' ask," he pointed out, digging a cylinder from the pack and tucking it between his lips. "Don' kee' 'er waitin'," he continued, snagging his lighter from the floor. "I'll catch up."

Connor gave a nod before standing, shoving his jeans and shorts from his hips, snagging a condom from beneath his mattress. When Riley moved her hands to her own hips to discard her underwear, he shook his head. "Leave 'em," he growled as he tore the wrapper with his teeth and smoothed the rubber over his cock, pumping it twice.

She raised an eyebrow as he moved on top of her, resting his forearms on each side of her head. "Kinda in the way, aren't they?" she asked, letting out a hiss as his tip pressed the lace to her clit.

"No' qui', girl," he murmured, pressing his mouth to hers. His hand slid between them and he pulled the lace to the side, sinking his cock into her.

"Holy shit," she gasped against his lips as he bottomed out inside her.

Murphy watched from his spot on the mattress as his brother took Riley, puffing at the cigarette between his lips in time with the thrusting of their hips. He glanced down at his own cock, noticing as it slowly thickened against his thigh before turning his attention back to the coupling on the bed, watching as his lighter half moved to his knees, dragging the ginger up his thighs, never losing his rhythm. He nearly choked on his mouthful of smoke as Riley's eyes met his, her hand moving to strum at her clit. The moans Connor was bringing from her seemed to travel straight to his prick, making him ache. His cigarette clamped between his teeth, he moved a hand to stroke over his dick.

"No," Riley choked out, shaking her head almost violently.

Connor's hips slowed at her words. "Ye alrigh', lass?" he gasped out, his cock pleading for him to keep going.

She whined. "Not you," she breathed, arching her hips against him, begging him to continue. "Murphy."

The blond glanced over at his brother, picking up speed. "Wha' ye wantin' 'im ta stop, girl?"

Murphy's hand gave his cock a squeeze. "Tell me, Riley," he demanded quietly.

She groaned at the way her name rolled off his tongue, her muscles tightening around Connor. "I don't want you to come again until you're both inside me," she moaned, arching her head back into the pillow.

He blinked in surprise, but moved his hand away from his dick, pressing his palms against his thighs, his fingers digging into the muscle, grounding him. Riley's eyes stayed on his and she swallowed, her mouth falling open as his brother slid a hand from her hip to her breast, twisting a nipple between his fingers.

Connor gave a snarl, his other hand tightening on her hip as he slammed into her. "Ah, fuck me," he ground out. "Nee' ye ta come girl, can' go much longer." He moved his hand down her stomach and knocked her own hand out of the way, his thumb pressing against her clit.

She cried out, her hand clamping around his wrist as her orgasm shot through her. "Fuck, Connor!" she shrieked as he rolled circles over her clit.

"Dat's et!" he cried as she contracted around him and he felt himself explode inside her. "Fuckin' Christ," he breathed as he pitched forward, pinning her to the mattress, struggling to catch his breath.

The sounds of heavy breathing filled the loft, the scent of sex hanging in the air. Murphy puffed at his cigarette, his fingers itching to wrap around his dick, but he resisted, adhering to Riley's previous request. His gaze travelled over the girl and Connor tangled on the bed, his brother covering her, only pieces of her visible. "Ye bo' alrigh'?" he asked, extending his hand to tap the blond's shoulder, the cylinder between his first two fingers.

Connor blinked and slowly lifted his head from Riley's shoulder, turning to face his dark half. He moved his hand to take the offered smoke, tucking it between his lips and taking a puff. Carefully he rose up on his knees, his free hand going to the base of his cock to grip the condom as he slipped out from the heat between Riley's legs.

She let out moan, rubbing her thighs together, already missing Connor's heat above and around her as her eyes fluttered open to see twin stares fixed on her. "Never been better," she replied, a smile curling over her lips as she stretched and sat up, her palms flat on the mattress. She glanced over at Murphy. "You think I can get one of those?" she asked, gesturing to the pack at his feet.

Before Murphy could reach for the pack, Connor extended his own cigarette to the girl. "'less yer needin' yer own."

She smirked, pinching the butt between her thumb and forefinger and taking a puff. "Nah, this works," she replied, exhaling towards the ceiling before holding the cylinder out to Murphy. "I believe this was yours to begin with."

He gave a chuckle, taking the last drag before snuffing it out. "Aye, 'twas."

The three sat in comfortable silence, Connor and Riley on one mattress, Murphy still on the other. He lit another cigarette, the cylinder being passed between the three, fingers brushing as it was exchanged.

"Are you sure you two haven't done this before?" Riley asked, breaking the quiet as Connor snuffed out the cigarette.

He and Murphy exchanged a look before turning back to the ginger, both watching her as she slipped her panties down her legs, tossing them to the side. "Aye, lass, tryin' sumtin' new 'ere as et 'twere," he replied, his eyes zeroing between her thighs, feeling a twitch in his cock.

"Why ye askin'?" Murphy asked, cocking his head to the side.

She gave a shrug, rising up on her knees and slipping off the mattress and shuffling towards their decrepit refrigerator. "Just wondering because you seem to know exactly what you're doing," she replied. She pulled open the ice box, searching before grabbing a lonely can of Guinness from the back of the shelf. "Mind if I have this?" she asked, lifting it above her head.

"Ef'n ye stay naked, ye ca' 'ave wha'e'er ye wan'," Connor replied.

The redhead gave him a grin as she turned and made her way back over, cracking open the can. "Aren't you a sweet talker?" she teased, lifting the can to her mouth to take a swallow, shuddering as the chill moved over her.

Murphy let out a snort. "'e likes ta tink so," he muttered as Riley collapsed on the mattress next to him. He reached out and snagged the beer from her hand, taking a swig. "'ave a questio' fer ye, girl," he continued, extending the beer to his brother.

"Shoot," she replied, her fingers moving to absently trace over the cross on his forearm.

"Ye sai' sum'tin' earlier…"

"I said many things earlier," she interjected, sharing a look with Connor.

The blond grinned, handing the can to Riley. "Aye, ye may nee' ta be a wee bi' more 'pecific, as et 'twere," he teased, resting back on his palms.

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Ye ca' bo' shu' et," he muttered. "Wha' I mean' was ye sai' ye didn' wan' me ta come 'gain 'til me an' Conn were bot' ensi' ye, aye?"

She swallowed her mouthful of beer and settled the can between the mattresses, turning to face Murphy. "I did say that, yes."

"Wha' were ye meanin', Riley?" he continued, his blue eyes fixed on her as she twisted a finger through a stubborn curl.

Connor let out a quiet snort. "Wha' do ye tink she was meanin'?" he interjected, swiping the can from the floor. "Ain' li' ye ne'er watched one o' dem skin flicks befer."

Riley covered her mouth, swallowing a giggle at the murderous look Murphy gave his brother. "Fuck ye, Connor-"

The blond shrugged. "'d rather be 'avin' Riley 'ere do da fuckin' ef'n ye don' be mindin'," he interrupted with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ef'n ye don' shu' yer 'ole-"

"Boys!" Connor and Murphy froze, slowly turning to face Riley at her shout. "Now, now, things were going so well," she continued, her gaze shifting between the two. "Let's continue that way, shall we?"

They both gave a nod of consent, but not before Murphy shot his brother one last dirty look. "Aye, me apologies fer me brudder, lass," Connor told her.

"'m gonna-"

Riley cut Murphy off mid-threat, her mouth sealing over his as she crawled onto his lap. He grunted against her lips as she slid down his thighs, his cock pressing against her wetness, making them both shudder as her tongue licked at the roof of his mouth.

"Christ, lass, ef dat's 'ow ye shu' 'im up, 'm goin' ta nee' ta star' talkin' more," the blond muttered, shifting against the mattress.

She pulled back, looking down at Murphy with a hooded gaze. "I think you talk enough for all three of us," Riley replied, her eyes staying on the brunet beneath her. "Better?" she asked, brushing her fingers through the hair at his temple.

He gave her a smirk. "No' qui' dere, lass, ye tink maybe we ca' try 'gain?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled her mouth back to his, his hands framing her face.

Connor gave a grunt from behind them as he slipped his hand under the mattress, pulling out two condoms and tossing one on the opposite bed. "Ye migh' wan' ta pu' dat on, Murph, 'fer ye ge' much farther," he advised, settling his own foil packet beside him.

His brother gave him the finger behind Riley's head before blindly reaching for the rubber, not moving his mouth from hers. When he managed to grab the packet, he pulled it towards him and brought it up to eye level. He gave her one last peck before pulling away. "Tink ye ca' pu' dis o' me, girl?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

She bit her lower lip, sliding her hand up his arm to take the contraceptive from his hand, delicately ripping the foil and pulling the rubber out. They both watched as she moved her hands to his cock, carefully sheathing him. "Like that?" she purred, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Jus' li' dat," he agreed, moving to capture her mouth again.

Riley let out a squeal as an arm wrapped around her waist from behind and she was pulled off Murphy's lap, her back pressed against Connor's front as he sat them both on his mattress. "Ye fergettin' 'bou' me ba' 'ere, Riley?" he muttered, catching her earlobe between his teeth and biting down lightly.

She laid her head back against his shoulder, giving him a smirk. "Like you would let me if I tried?" she countered.

He chuckled, bringing a hand to her chin to tilt her head before closing his mouth over hers. As his tongue tangled with hers, she let out a groan as a pair of hands shoved her thighs apart and a finger slid over her abused clit. She tried to bring her legs together, but was stopped as Connor moved his hands to her thighs, keeping her open. "Le' 'im touch ye, girl," he told her, his blue eyes boring into hers, his tongue licking over her upper lip. She let out a gasp when Murphy sunk two fingers inside her. "Wan' ta watch ye when ye come."

She tried to catch her breath, her body jerking as she felt the flat of Murphy's tongue against her clit, his fingers scissoring in her cunt. "But… oh, God…." She squeezed her eyes shut, her breath coming out in short gasps as the brother between her thighs moved his mouth and fingers even faster, the lighter brother opening her even further.

"Aye, dat's et," Connor purred, digging his fingers into the meat of her thighs. "Come fer me brudder, lass," he urged. "An' open yer eyes."

Riley's eyes flew open as Murphy closed his mouth over her clit and hummed against her cunt. "Oh fuck," she breathed, the icy hot feeling of her third orgasm of the night cutting through her, her green eyes wide and frozen on Connor's smirk.

"Kee' goin', Murph," Connor told his brother, his gaze never wavering from the girl on his lap. "Wan' ta see et 'gain."

"Oh, God, Connor," Riley practically sobbed, her body jerking against Murphy's continued ministrations.

The darker brother lifted his head, shooting Connor a glare, replacing his mouth with his thumb. "'m doin' da wor' 'ere an' she's sayin' yer na'," he complained. "Doesn' see' righ'."

The blond chuckled, watching the ginger closer. "Makin' sense ta me." He brushed his lips over her jaw as she came against Murphy's fingers. "So beautiful whe' ye come, lass," he muttered.

Riley's body sagged against Connor's and she could feel the steel of his cock hot against her back. As she struggled to catch her breath, her body twitching, she glanced in front of her as Murphy rose. She swallowed and licked at her dry lips, her eyes moving to meet Murphy's.

"Nee' a minute?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over his lower lip.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, pushing herself off of Connor's lap, his hands sliding away from her. "No," she rasped, shoving Murphy onto his back and crawling on top of him. "I said I wanted both of you," she reminded him, wrapping her fingers around his cock and guiding him inside her still twitching center. He let out a groan as he bottomed out inside her. "And I want it now," she whispered, her body shuddering. She glanced over her shoulder back at Connor and his eyes traveled from her ass to meet hers. "I think you know what to do," she told him.

A smirk pulled at Connor's lips as he reached for the bottle of lube he had grabbed earlier in the evening, popping the top. "Aye, tink I 'ave an idea, lass," he agreed, squirting the viscous liquid over his fingers. As he let it warm against his skin, his gaze shifted, watching as Riley ground against his brother, their mouths fused together. Rising up on his knees, Connor moved forward, palming her ass and spreading her open.

The redhead let out a hiss against Murphy's mouth as she felt Connor's finger brush her puckered opening. A broken groan escaped her throat as he carefully pressed the digit against her, moving in and out gently until his finger was inside to the knuckle.

"Fuck," the three of them groaned in unison. Murphy felt her muscles strangle his cock, sucking him deeper. Connor felt how tight she was around his finger and his prick twitched in envy.

"Yer goin' ta 'ave ta tell me whe' yer ready, girl," he advised, slowly moving his finger in and out. "Ain' goin' ta wan' ta 'urt ye, alrigh'?"

Riley nodded, breathing heavily through her nose. The brunet brother gazed up at her, moving a hand to brush a lock of hair from her forehead. "Ye alrigh'?" he murmured, searching her expression.

She let out a whine, squeezing her eyes shut as Connor worked another finger in beside the first. "Yeah," she breathed, hanging her head between her shoulders. She pressed her forehead to Murphy's shoulder, whimpering as Connor scissored his fingers, opening her.

"Tink yer ready?" the blond asked once he managed to work three fingers in and out, pressing his lips to the small of her back.

"Just fuck me already," she begged, throwing him a look over her shoulder.

He let out a chuckle and met his brother's gaze. "Ye ready, Murph?" he asked.

"Bee' ready," he choked out, giving Connor a nod.

The lighter brother pulled his fingers from her, making her whine at the loss. He snagged the condom from its spot on the mattress, tearing the foil and rolling the rubber over himself. He grabbed the lube, coating his sheathed cock before tossing the bottle over his shoulder and moving behind Riley, his tip brushing over her, making her shiver.

"Ye go' 'er, brudder?" he asked, one hand at the base of his cock.

"Aye."

Tucking his lip between his teeth, Connor pressed against her, his hand sliding to her shoulder looking for leverage. She let out a curse through clenched teeth as he breached her ass, her back arching at the sting as he slowly inched in further.

"_Ah, Cristo onnipotente,_" Murphy moaned as she tightened even more around his cock.

"_Так гребаный жесткий,"_ Connor groaned as his hips became flush with her ass.

The three stayed frozen, the brothers both waiting for Riley to give the okay to move even though every fiber of their beings were screaming at them to tear into her.

"_Someone_ fucking _move_," she finally growled.

At the sound of her snarl, Connor slowly pulled out while Murphy arched up. Riley gasped at the feeling of being filled as they both started to pick up the pace. Out. In. Out. In…

The blond's hands were tight on her hips as he pistoned in and out of her, a drop of sweat coursing over his temple. He almost felt like he couldn't breathe with her channel so tight around his cock… it felt so good it almost hurt and he didn't want it to stop.

Beneath her, the brunet's fingers dug into her waist as his dick slammed into her cunt. He'd thought she'd been snug a week ago, but having her around him with his brother taking her from behind… Murphy groaned as she clenched even tighter. "'mon, lass," he pleaded. "Can'..." He tried to form the words but his brain couldn't process anything except how she felt around his cock.

Riley wanted to cry at the intensity of the pleasure of having these two inside her. She pressed her face to Murphy's neck, breathing him in. "Harder," she croaked, one hand moving to Connor's thigh, the other to Murphy's shoulder, her nails cutting into their skin.

The brother behind her obliged, sawing in and out of her channel, his head arched back, his eyes on the ceiling. The brother below jerked his hips and on the next pass he managed to hit a spot inside her that made her wail and her vision go white.

Their climax hit each of them like a freight train, falling upon them like dominos. "Dere et es!" Murphy cried, his fingers digging into her skin as he came inside her. As she felt his completion, Riley let out a scream as an orgasm tore through her, starting in her center and seeming to explode from her fingers and toes. Connor felt her clamp down on him hard and he let out a yell, pulling her hips flush with his as he blew his load.

* * *

"Gla' I ma' ye fin' 'er, ain'cha?"

Murphy glanced up from his seat at the kitchen table, a cigarette smoldering between his fingers. "Ye didn' _ma'_ me do an'ting," he argued, tapping the ash.

Connor gave a snort, grabbing the bar of soap from the tray and rubbing it between his palms. "Ye were goin' ta si' an' pine fer da girl until I kicked yer arse outta 'ere an' 'elped ye close et ou' wi' 'er."

The dark twin rolled his eyes. "An' ye di' da shi' all selfless li' too, I be'."

The blond smirked, moving his head under the stream of cold water and scrubbing his hands over his face. "Well, didn' know et was goin' ta tur' ou' so well fer da bot' o' us." He grinned. "Dat girl es a catch. May 'ave ta loo' 'er u' 'gain."

Murphy let out a snarl. "Jus' don' ferge' who 'ad 'er firs'," he muttered.

Connor turned off the water and grabbed his towel, tying it around his waist. "Aye, dear brudder, bu' which one o' us will 'ave 'er las'?"

_**Translations:**_

_**Sie ist eine schmutzige, nicht wahr?-**She's a dirty one, ain't she?_

_**Nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache, oder?-**Not necessarily a bad thing, is it?_

_**Ratet mal nicht ... so, was meinst du, mein lieber Bruder?-**Guess not... so what do you think, my dear brother?_

_**Ah, Cristo onnipotente-**Ah, Christ almighty_

_**Так гребаный жесткий-**So fuckin' tight_


	3. Get Mine, Get Yours

**Author's Note:** Sooooooo... you remember when this was a one shot? Yeah, at this point, me either. Here's another chapter in the MurRiCon saga. And for those that were looking for more plot, perhaps this will whet your whistle. Just as a note, this is developing into much more than what I anticipated, this will just be updated as I'm inspired. This was actually inspired by an article in the October issue of Cosmopolitan about quickies (do not judge me) and then it grew into this. I don't tend to post things until they're finished but I guess this is different. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it and I hope you continue to as we go along. I'm not sure where we're headed, but I'm excited to find out.

I wanna take the time to thank **siarh** for holding my hand and editing this for me. You're a lifesaver my friend and I love you. I also wanna thank **AislingIsobel**, **Valerie E. Mackin**, and **Rhanon Brodie **for just being awesome and helping to always inspire me. Love you ladies. And also thank you to anyone who took the time to comment, favorite, or follow. Means the world to me.

This starts off with a bit of smut... but at this point, it's probably expected. If you've made it this far and enjoyed what I've written prior, this may almost be boring, ha.

That's enough babbling from me. Enjoy kids...

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim to the Boondock universe. If I did... well... things would be very, very different. All credit for Boondock goes to Troy Duffy, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, etc. All I gots is little Riley. "Get Mine, Get Yours" belongs to Christina Aguilera.

'_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem… all this tension tellin' me just exactly what we should be… now I don't mind us bein' some kind of casual thing… listen all I wanna do for now is have you come and take all of me...'_

Christ, he was annoyed.

Connor had never been all that bothered listening to his brother attempt to get his rocks off. Truth be told, he usually tended to be able to sleep through the performance. There had been a time or two he'd had to leave the loft when the girl was an especially loud screamer, but other than that, the fairer brother hadn't really cared what Murphy did. Or rather _who _he did.

Until _she_ stepped into the picture.

"Fuckin' Riley," he thought to himself. Since that petite bartender had shown up a month and a half ago, she'd been throwing his and Murphy's routines to shit. And when Murphy and Riley had stumbled in last night, lips attached, fingers and hands roaming as clothes were flung about, the blond really _had _tried to sleep through it…

But he knew exactly what Murphy tasted when he'd gone down on the girl… he remembered what it felt like when those full pink lips wrapped around his brother's cock... He could recall the tightness of her cunt when his twin had finally sunk between those thighs…

Connor let out a frustrated groan, painfully aware of his throbbing erection. He threw the blanket off before pressing his hands to his eyes, attempting to rub the thoughts away.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine!"

The lighter twin slowly lowered his hands, peeking open one eye at the sound of Riley's voice. He noticed her bent over their aged kitchen table, a compact mirror settled on the top, her black liner pencil gripped tightly in her fingers as she dragged the point along her upper lashes.

"Yer wearin' me shirt," he muttered by way of greeting, slowly sitting up, his sheet pooling at his waist. "An' ye changed yer 'air. 'gain."

She glanced down at the black shirt that fell to the top of her thighs, her honey locks falling in her eyes. "How do you even tell your clothes apart from Murphy's?" she asked, raising her head and blowing her bangs back. "You wear the same shit."

Connor scoffed, lifting himself from the mattress and stretching his arms towards the ceiling. "Trus' me, dats me shirt." He scratched the back of his head and smirked when he noticed Riley's eyes drawn lower. "Likin' wha' yer seein' girl?"

She gave him an eyeroll. "Ain't nothing I haven't seen before," she retorted, turning back to her mirror, lining her other eye. "Just observing that you like to sleep naked, that's all."

He shrugged his shoulder. "I ge' hot en da lof'."

She snorted. "Oh, I'm sure you do," she replied, tossing her pencil to the table and grabbing her mascara.

Connor watched as she meticulously applied her makeup, watching the subtle changes happen right before his own eyes. He tilted his head to the side, absently registering as his cock grew impossibly thicker with each sweep of her brush.

He really never understood the idea of makeup. He and Roc often snarked that it promoted false advertising, giving the fairer sex a slightly unfair advantage. But watching Riley work…

Slowly, he moved across the room, approaching quietly as he came up behind her. He paused, his gaze raking over her and he unconsciously ran his tongue over his lower lip.

Riley glanced over her shoulder, her green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, her fingers tight on her lip liner.

The blond shook his head, his hand rubbing over the back of his neck. "Ain' nothin', lass, jus' needin' ta ge' sometin' es all," he replied, giving her a grin. "Don' be lettin' me int'rup'."

She gave him a look before turning back to the mirror. "Whatever you're thinking, don't," she warned, brushing the pencil to shade her lower lip. "Murphy should be back any minute and I just want to get my coffee. I have things to do and none of those 'things' are _you_." She pressed her lips together as she dropped the pencil to the table, grabbing her lipstick and uncapping the tube.

Connor rolled his eyes. As if any of those things made any sort of difference to his plans. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping it twice, his eyes zeroed between her thighs. He moved closer and reached forward with his other hand, pulling the crotch of her panties to the side.

"Connor I'm not-"

Riley's words were quickly cut off as he sunk into her cunt, and she couldn't help the groan that escaped, the bright colored wax of her lipstick crushing against her cheek.

"Fuck, dat's righ'," he gasped as he felt her adjust around him. He ran his hand up her spine, frowning when he remembered that she had chopped off the layers he had grown accustomed to, his fingers tightening in her shortened lighter locks. "Christ, didya 'ave ta chop et all off lass?"

The tube tumbled from her fingers, clattering against the scratched wood of the table beneath her before she slammed her palms down. "Fuck you, Connor, your _brother_ didn't seem to mind _last night_," she hissed, her nails digging into the table top beneath her cheek as he pressed her down.

He let out a quiet snarl, pulling out about halfway before slamming back in, jarring her hips against the table. "Well, 'parently me _brudder_ didn' ta' goo' 'nough care o' ye, no' di' 'e?" He didn't wait for a response as his hips started to move. "Fuck, girl, 'ow are ye still as tigh' as ye are?"

Riley gasped as Connor's hand moved to her throat and he pulled her back from the table, pressing her back to his front, his thumb smearing through the stain on her cheek. "You owe me a new lipstick," she gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head at the angle change.

He let out a groan. "Li' ye ain' go' anudder one," he retorted, sliding his other hand down her stomach. He tucked his fingers under the front her panties, rubbing a digit over her clit.

"That's not the-OhGOD-point," she bit out, squeezing her eyes shut as she dug her nails into the skin at his hip to the point of drawing blood.

Connor huffed out a chuckle, his fingers tightening at her throat as she strangled his cock, his movements becoming erractic. "Shit, girl, I'm close," he muttered, pressing his mouth to her shoulder, his teeth snagging in the fabric of his shirt. "Ye goin' ta come fer me?" he growled, his mouth moving to nip her earlobe, the pad of his finger circling her clit. "Ye goin' ta come on me cock?"

Riley keened, slamming her hips back to meet his. "Fuck CONNOR!" she yelped, as she felt herself shatter around him.

"_Grá é nuair a deir tú mo ainm, cailín," _he growled in her ear. He squeezed his eyes shut pumping into her once… twice… before he finally felt himself explode, emptying inside her. "Christ," he muttered, his face pressed to her neck as he struggled to catch his breath. He flexed his fingers slightly before dragging them from her throat, trailing his fingers over her curves.

Riley breathed heavily, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, her head tilted against his shoulder. "Good fucking morning," she mumbled, her eyes screwed shut.

"Aye," Connor mumbled. He took a deep breath, slowly withdrawing, his hands tight on her hips. His hand trailed down, adjusting her panties before he took a step back. "Tanks fer dat," he muttered, giving her ass a swat before padding across the loft.

Riley clenched her teeth, her eyes narrowed as she picked up her mirror, eyeing her makeup. "First of all, you're a shit," she told him, snatching a tissue from the table. "Secondly, you totally destroyed my face." She rubbed at the lipstick smudge on her cheek. She rubbed her thighs together and a scowl painted her face as she whipped around to look at him. "Connor, how many times do I have to tell you that we use condoms here?"

He chuckled, turning the knob of the shower. "Don' act li' ye didn' li' et, lass," he argued. "Ye wanted et too."

Her retort was cut off as the door to the apartment was shoved open and Murphy stepped into the loft holding three cups of coffee in his right hand, a smoldering cigarette tucked between his lips. "Goo' yer bo' 'wake," he observed with a grin.

Riley gave Connor a quick glare before turning back to Murphy. "Had to be ready for coffee," she told him, licking her thumb and rubbing at a smudge under her eye.

The darker twin crossed the room, extending a cup. "Two creams, jus' da way ye li' et," he told her, leaning in to press his lips to hers. Before they could brush, he froze, his eyes narrowing.

Riley raised an eyebrow as Murphy's gaze shifted between herself and where his brother stood under the spray.

"Ye ge' me a coffee too, brudder?" Connor asked, snatching the bar of soap from the tray.

"Ye couldn' wai' a _day_?" Murphy hissed, his fingers tightening on the styrofoam in his hand.

Riley grimaced, reaching for her coffee. "Do you think I can have my coffee before you kill it?" she asked quietly, gently touching the cup in his fist.

He didn't indicate he even heard her, his eyes narrowed into slits, his teeth bared. "Ain' e'en bee' a dozen hours an ye can' kee' yer fuckin' cock ou' o' 'er," the brunet snarled.

Connor shrugged, rubbing the soap between his palms. "'mon, Murph, time frame ship 'as sailed," he pointed out.

Murphy opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. He glanced over to see Riley gently trailing her fingers along his jaw. "What?" he snapped.

She arched an eyebrow. "You wanna try asking me that again?" she replied, tilting her head to the side.

He took a deep breath, blowing it out. "'m sorry," he muttered. "Jus' didn' tink ye'd be playin' ring 'round da brudder firs' ting."

Riley frowned as she wrapped her hand around the bent styrofoam and pulled her coffee from his grasp. "That was uncalled for, Murphy," she told him, lifting the cup to her mouth and taking a sip of the scalding liquid before setting it down. "Even though I don't owe you any sort of explanation, a round with Connor wasn't on my agenda for today." She reached down and grabbed her jeans from the floor, pulling them over her hips. "And really it shouldn't even matter, because I'm not _yours_, Murphy."

The darker brother sat in a chair at the kitchen table. He pulled his cigarette from the corner of his mouth, resting his hand on his knee. "Ne'er sai' ye were."

She raised an eyebrow, knotting Connor's shirt at her waist. "You're acting like it," she argued, crouching down to grab a pack of cigarettes that were peeking out of a pair of jeans.

"Oi!" Connor yelled from across the room as he shut off the stream of water. "Ye tink ye ca' jus' ta' me clothes '_nd _me cigs?" He snatched a towel from the floor and knotted it around his waist.

Riley let out a snort as she extracted a cylinder from the pack with her teeth. "Your clothes look better on me and you know it-"

"Y'loo' bett' wi'ou' dem bu' dat's no' da poin'."

"And," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "After your '_performance'_ this morning, I earned one of these." She flashed him a smile. "Anyway." She turned her attention back to Murphy. "Walk me home?" she asked, clenching the unlit cigarette between her teeth.

* * *

Murphy shuffled down the sidewalk, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his peacoat. Riley moved beside him, managing to keep pace. He shifted his gaze, subtly evaluating her. Neither of them had said a word since they'd left the loft, cigarettes smoldering between their lips, coffees gripped in their hands.

The Irishman really didn't know what to say. He liked Riley and was really enjoying their times together, even when their clothes stayed on. And Lord knew he loved his brother. But he just wasn't sure how to handle the arrangement that had been created on that night when he and Connor had both had her…

He pressed the heel of his hand against his eye, rubbing hard enough that lights flashed beneath his eyelid. He didn't know how to do this… sure, he and Connor had shared most things in their lives… but he couldn't help that feel like this was different. They'd never had to share a _person_ like this…

"You alright?"

He glanced to his left at Riley's question. Her eyes were focused on the sidewalk in front of her and he almost wondered if he had imagined hearing her voice. "Aye?" he asked, taking one last puff of his cigarette before flicking it into the street. He blew a plume of smoke into the sky and swallowed his last mouthful of coffee.

She glanced over at him. "You seemed to be pretty lost in thought, that's all." She flicked the tip of her tongue over the butt of her cigarette before squeezing it between her first two fingers and lowering it from her mouth, taking a sip of her own brew. "What was that back at the loft?" she finally asked, addressing the unspoken tension.

Murphy rubbed a hand over his face, shifting his eyes ahead. "Don' know wha' ye mea'," he replied. He absently grabbed her empty coffee cup from her hands and tossed both pieces of trash.

The blonde let out a scoff. "Don't bullshit me," she retorted, tapping her ash. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The brunet exhaled a puff of air. He glanced to his right before grabbing Riley around her upper arm and pulling her into the mouth of an alley for the illusion of privacy in a city like Boston. He shifted his gaze from side to side before focusing his eyes on Riley. "'m jus' tryin' ta figure shi' ou' 'tis all," he muttered, his hand moving to his mouth to gnaw on his thumbnail.

The girl frowned, her green eyes narrowing. "What do you have to figure out?" she asked, her voice cautious.

He hesitated and flinched as he bit his nail down to the quick. "Ye, I guess," he finally replied.

Riley's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned against the crumbling brick of the building behind her. "Murphy, I told you-"

He shook his head. "Ye tol' me dat ye 'ad no 'spectation dat firs' nigh'," he interjected. "Bu' now…" He shrugged. "Yer fuckin' me an' yer fuckin' me brudder… an' I jus' don' know…" He trailed off, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

Her frown deepened and she lifted her hands to her head, running her fingers through her hair. She weighed her words carefully, trying to figure out exactly how to answer the question underneath his words. "Look, Murphy…." She pressed her palms together in front of her mouth. "You know I'm fond of you-"

"Ah, Christ, lass, ye ain't goin' ta act li' yer kickin' me ta da curb, aye?" Murphy complained, kicking his foot against the concrete.

Riley rolled her eyes and cuffed him over the head. "Will you shut up and let me finish?" She shook her head. "I swear, sometimes I don't know who's worse, you or Connor."

"Conn, def'nit'ly," he replied, giving her a halfhearted smirk.

She snorted back a chuckle before clearing her throat. "Anyway…" She let out a sigh. "I like you, Murphy, I do…" She chewed her lower lip. "And in a perfect world, I think you and I could do really well together…"

"But?" he pushed, his blue eyes narrowed.

Riley shrugged. "We don't live in a perfect world," she told him matter-of-factly. "Look, the bottom line is… I have no desire to settle down with someone. I'm not wired that way."

Murphy reached into his pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. "So, wha' are ye tryin' ta tell me?" he asked, pulling two cylinders out with his teeth.

The blonde lifted the corner of her mouth in a smirk. "You really don't wanna make this easy on me, do you?" she teased.

He gave her a shrug, grabbing his lighter from his pocket. He flicked the wheel and lifted the flame to light each cigarette before extending one out to her. "I jus' wan' ta be clear," he replied, inhaling a mouthful of smoke.

She tucked the cylinder in the corner of her mouth. "I want this to be whatever you're comfortable with," she told him.

"So, ef'n I wanted ye ta sto' sleepin' wi' me brudder?" Murphy eyed her carefully.

Riley shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Den et don' seem li' yer worried 'bout me comfort," he pointed out, his voice low.

"Murphy, it's not fair to ask me to choose between you and your brother," she reasoned patiently.

"Why?" he retorted. "One o' us ain' goo' 'nough fer ye?" His mouth turned down in a scowl.

The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes, counting to 10. While she could feel her frustration with Murphy mounting, she couldn't say that she was all that surprised that this conversation was happening. Over the past month or so, she'd noticed that while Connor managed to settle into the relationship (just the word made her internally shudder) that the three of them created, Murphy grew increasingly agitated and uneasy.

"Murphy, look…" She took a step forward and laid her fingers on each of his wrists. She peered up at him. "If you can't handle this, just say so."

He gave her a look of confusion. "Bu' ye jus' sai'-"

Riley shook her head and reached up, settling her hand over his mouth. "I know what I said," she replied, her voice soft. "And I'm not going to choose between you and Connor." She shrugged. "I told you that I like you. And don't tell Connor because his ego is oversized as it is, but I like him too." She left out a sigh and brought her hand from his mouth to her own, moving the cigarette from her lips. "But if you can't handle the fact that I'm spending time with the both of you, I can take myself out of the picture, no harm, no foul."

Murphy's brow furrowed. "So yer sayin' I eidder le' ye fuck boff me an' Conn-"

"You won't be _letting _me do anything," she interjected, tapping ash at their feet.

He gave her a scowl. "Ye know wha' I mea'... I eidder ge' on board wi' dat er yer jus' ou'?" He shook his head. "Dat's a bi' selfish, aye?"

Riley's jaw tightened at the veiled insult. "No, _selfish _would be if I had never said anything to you in the first place," she growled, pitching her cigarette butt to the side. "You were a one night stand, Murphy. I didn't _ask you_ to keep coming around. I didn't _ask_ to meet your brother."

"Bu' ye were askin' ta be wi' boff o' us, didn't ye?" he countered, his blue eyes flashing. "Dat wasn' me ow' idea. An' wasn' Conn's 'dea neidder."

The blonde's nostrils flared and her green eyes went hard as she stared at the Irishman in front of her. "Why don't you just say it, _Murphy_?" she spat as though his name left a bad taste in her mouth.

His eyes narrowed. "Wha' ye wantin' me ta say, girl?" he retorted. "Ain' a bi' secret dat ye li' ta ge' 'round."

Riley's eyes widened and she felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. "_Excuse me_?" she gasped.

Murphy shrugged. "Tink ye 'eard me," he muttered.

She looked at him in disbelief and he could see the hurt in her eyes before she started to shut down, right in front of him. She flicked her cigarette to the side before stepping to him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to stand here and let you call me a _whore_," she spat, her teeth bared. "We're done, Murphy. _Done._" She looked him up and down in disgust. "Lose my number and if you know what's good for you, you won't let me see you again."

"Riley-"

"_Fuck you," _she snarled, shoving him hard in the shoulder before turning and walking out of the alley, her body stiff with tension and anger.

"Riley!" he called after her. He watched her as she walked away, not even flinching at the sound of her name.

Murphy slid down the siding, falling to his ass and cradled his face in his hands. He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up royally. It wasn't the first time his mouth had run off before his brain caught up. Wasn't the first time he'd let his frustration get the best of him.

He ran his hands through his hair, his words replaying through his mind. He wanted to be pissed at Riley for walking away. He wanted to be able to blame her. But this was all him. He couldn't share credit even if he wanted to…

Connor was going to fucking kill him.

**_Grá é nuair a deir tú mo ainm, cailín_-**Love it when you say my name, girl


End file.
